Scratch Marks
by love and petrichor
Summary: Janet notices something in both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter and she quickly makes a deduction. Honestly, she would think as a Colonel and Major, they would have at least a little bit of effort in trying to hide that something.


**Scratch Marks  
**Summary: Janet notices something in both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter and she quickly makes a deduction. Honestly, she would think as a Colonel and Major, they would have at least a little bit of effort in trying to hide that something.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or make money off of anything.

* * *

Dr. Janet Frasier has seen a lot of things in her work field, being the medical doctor of the Stargate Command. This certain one in particular both puzzled and amused her at the same time.

In a day before every mission, Janet had to check up on every member of whichever SG team was commissioned. This particular one was SG-1, the team she had closest acquaintance to thanks to her close friendship with Sam and her growing friendship with Daniel. They had to go to P5X-whatever. As a medical doctor on base, the name had no importance to Janet.

She had checked up on Teal'c and Daniel, and of course they were healthy and ready to go. It left Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Sam Carter to be checked up.

"So, Colonel," Janet said, studying Jack's bare upper body. A few weeks ago, SG-1 was attacked by some alien species and Jack got sliced up in the stomach while Sam on her side. She had to periodically check their wounds just in case it was clean and uninfected. "Your wound is clean."

"Sweet," Jack replied. He was about to put his shirt back on when Janet waved a finger at him.

"Ah ah ah," she said when he managed to slip an arm into one of the sleeves. "You're not free from my leash just yet."

Jack froze and stared at the Doctor with a raised eyebrow, one that Teal'c would most certainly be proud of.

"Doctor?" he asked.

"Your back."

"What about my back?"

"The red scratch marks."

The red scratch marks painted on Jack's back was the first thing Janet had noticed, even with the nasty wound that lay on his stomach. The marks trailed down his back and it made a curve down to his hips. Some started in the peak of his shoulder and went down diagonally down his back. It was not hard to miss.

She did not want to make assumptions, but she had a pretty clear idea where these marks came from.

She eyed the Colonel carefully, looking for any reactions. And there it was: his mouth twitched ever so slightly, probably trying to repress a smile.

"It's nothing," he defended. He did a really good job at making it sound _un_convincing.

"Nothing, eh?" the doctor asked, studying the marks.

"There was an… accident. At my house. Yeah, at my house."

Janet rolled her eyes at his attempt to explain the scratch marks. Whatever (or _who_ever it was), it was probably none of her business, anyways.

"Nothing too dangerous to the point where I have to remove you from the mission. You're free to go. Send Sam in for me."

"Thanks, Doc!" Jack said, finally putting on his shirt and making his way out.

A few minutes later, Sam came in, smiling at her old friend.

"Hey, Janet," the Air Force Major greeted. She seemed a bit _too _perky than usual.

"Hi, Sam," Janet replied. "Alright, let me see that wound."

Sam then lifted her shirt up, exposing her upper body. The doctor stepped to the side to examine it, but not being sidetracked by what she saw.

Glancing at Sam to see if she wasn't paying attention, Janet stole a glance at her best friend's back.

She couldn't believe it.

"Alright, Sam Carter," Janet said, now facing the Major as she put her shirt back on. "Your wound is fine and the team is ready to go off-world."

"Thanks," Sam said, ready to leave. Again, Janet lifted a finger and stopped her in her tracks.

"No, Carter, you can't escape me just yet."

Sam frowned at Janet.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. Okay, as both your doctor and your best friend, you will explain to me the scratch marks."

"Scratch marks?" Sam asked, pretending to be oblivious to what Janet was talking about. She had noticed that her cheeks were a bit redder than usual.

"Sam, don't play around with me. Jack had scratch marks, too, so don't you think you can get away with this."

Once the colonel was mentioned, Sam widened her eyes and her cheeks became even redder than before.

"Ah!" Janet said, noting Sam's reaction. "There you go. There _is_ something going on, isn't there?"

"…maybe. Look, Janet, we're not supposed to be talking about this."

"Sam, the infirmary is literally empty except for you and me and there is such thing as doctor-patient confidentiality."

Sam scrunched her face to Janet, silently saying to her, _Well, I didn't know you had it in you._

"Okay," she said. "Jack invited me, Daniel, and Teal'c to his house and both Daniel and Teal'c left way before I did. I think you can fill in the gaps as to what happened."

Janet smiled. She wasn't surprised or shocked. To be honest, she had been expecting it this whole time.

"Well," she said. "About time."

Sam widened her eyes at Janet, stunned. The doctor smirked.

"What about regulations?" she continued.

"Um, we're figuring something out. I'm sure we can work it out and not screw up our careers."

"I hope so too. Alright Sam, you're fee to go. Your secret is safe with me."

"Don't worry," Sam said. "I trust you."

* * *

"You know Jack," Sam said, craning her neck so a certain colonel could plant kisses down her soft skin. It was their first night back from their mission to P5X-328, a planet of no importance to the SGC. She and Jack sat on the couch entangled in each other's arms and not at all paying attention to what was on the television. "We got busted by Janet."

"Oh really?" he asked, obviously not interested.

"Yeah, when she checked us up before the mission. You know we'll have to do a… a better job at hiding… oh god."

His lips continued to nip at her neck while his hands explored her body with one hand reaching to cup her breast. She let out a shaky breath, trying to hold back a moan.

Damn him.

"We sure do," Jack said against her neck, sucking at her sweet spot. It was obvious in his tone of voice that he did not give a crap right now. "I hope you're good at hiding hickeys."

Sam widened her eyes and glared at Jack, who gave her the innocent puppy-eyed look.

"A hickey?" she asked. "What are we, teenagers?"

"Sorry," he said in a tone that indicated that he was not sorry. He leaned down to give a chaste kiss to prove his half-assed apology.

Sam narrowed her eyes at him and she tackled him down on to the couch so she was lying atop of him. She snaked an arm around his head to grab at his hair and pulled him to a passionate kiss before journeying down to his neck.

"Payback, O'Neill," she muttered against his neck, immediately attacking his sweet spot.


End file.
